One Who Is Lost
by the-key-of-the-twilight
Summary: Spoilers! Having lost a love is a hard thing to bear. It can haunt you in what seems like endless days. The ring that signaled their engagement... Yuartel or YuanMartel


One Who Is Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia and probably never will.

A/N: Okay everyone! This is my first Yuartel or Yuan/Martel fanfic. I wanted to write a fanfic about a pairing that is not normally written about. I wanted to write some Sheelos but I couldn't think of anything so I wrote about this instead. I hope all of you enjoy!

* * *

One Who Is Lost

Losing someone dear to you isn't easy. It will make you sad, lonely, and sometimes even painful. You might feel regretful and afraid. You might want to cry your heart out. The truth is though, no matter what you do, the lost ones will not come back. No matter how hard you cry, how much you suffer, and how much you wish, one who is lost will never come back. To deal with that fact is one of the hardest things in life when the one who comforts you most is not there.

"Martel." That name rang in his ears like no other. "Martel. Martel." It rang again and rang in his ears. Yuan sat on the forlorn steps on Exire. It was quiet at where he sat. There was hardly any noise, so it was a perfect place to ponder about things. He sighed and the little wind blew at his hair. In his hand, he fiddled with a ring. It was a beautiful ring engraved with the intials Y and M. He carefully felt over the ring and stared at those initials. He had remembered her so vividly. He remembered her smile, her hope for the future, her faith in him, and her trust in her brother for a better world. No one fulfilled her wish, not even Yuan. Instead, Lloyd and his average friends did.

What irritated Yuan the most was that Lloyd was a human. A human; the same race that had killed Martel. The same race that had discriminated them so greatly actually saved the world, and Yuan couldn't. Martel had faith in him to guide Mithos and make sure he was doing the right thing. He had failed Martel. Mithos and his ideals were forever gone. A human had beaten him with love, hope, and courage. Yuan was not strong enough. Everyone had left him. He was all alone. Botta had sacrificed himself to Lloyd, Kratos left for Derris-Kharlan with the love for his son, Lloyd had killed Remiel easily, Martel was long gone, and Mithos was dead and his ideals vanished as well.

Yuan had remembered how cruel half-elves were treated. He remembered when he was captured by those filthy humans and was thrown into a cell. He remembered everything…

-flashback-

"Let go of me!" the boy shouted as he struggled free of the human's grasp. But it was no use. The man grabbed the boy by his collar and then threw him into the jail cell. The boy stared at the man with angry eyes. He did not want the man to see how frightened he actually was. The man did an evil smirk. Another man came over.

"Look, I got another filthy half-elf! He's just a child, but he could do some useful things around here," the first man said.

"He looks weak and puny. Are you sure he's good enough? Look at him! He's nothing but skin and bones!" the second man remarked.

"Well, what more could you expect from these half-elf vermin?"

"You have a point there. Absolutely nothing!" Both men laughed as hard as they could while the boy covered his ears. His blue hair veiled his eyes. He was Yuan.

_Humans. Stupid humans. _Yuan worked day after day without much rest. The humans pushed him to his limits. They made him carry things for them, clean things, and do the most tiring jobs while they just sat and talked. The boy was always so exhausted. He almost never had any food and had to drink from muddy puddles of water to survive. No one cared for him. No one did, except for her.

It was that day when Yuan met her. He was being taken to a new work area when he turned and found the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life. Her emerald eyes gleamed at him and her long, blond hair swayed in the breeze. Beside her was a similar boy who Yuan suspected was her brother. She was so beautiful. Yuan instantly blushed at the beauty. Suddenly, the man who was taking him whipped him.

"Hurry up you slow poke!" the man cried. Yuan winced at the sting of the fresh wound he bore. The girl swiftly stopped.

"Don't treat him so cruelly!" she shouted. The blue-haired boy looked up at the girl. She had stood up for him. He stared at her in awe.

"Why you, little brat!" the man yelled and headed toward her.

"Stop it!" Yuan shouted and tackled the man. The girl stared at him in amazement. Yuan did a smirk at her and stood up triumphantly. "Hehe. That's what you get!" Then, the girl started giggling. Yuan flushed and stared at her. The lovely girl smiled at him. Yuan felt his whole face become apple red.

"My name's Martel. This is my brother, Mithos. What's yours?" she asked. Yuan hesitated before answering.

"M- my name's Y- Yuan," he stammered. Martel smiled.

"Well, thank you Yuan," she said so sweetly. "I need to go now. Maybe we will meet sometime later. Bye!" She left along with her brother. The blue-haired boy stood there and smiled in his heart.

-end flashback-

Yuan still remembered everything. After that incident, the both of them became great friends. They would help each other when they could and would comfort each other in times of need. After a few years, he started falling in love with her. He even had an engagement ring. That's when _it _happened.

-flashback-

Yuan was in shock. Martel laid on the ground. Tears formed in Mithos' eyes. The two men laughed. The dagger and the blood had happened so fast. Yuan stood there and couldn't do anything. He was so helpless.

"M- Martel! No! You can't!" Mithos cried. He choked on his own tears. "No! Martel! Sister!" The beautiful woman lay so limply on Mithos. _No! She couldn't die! _She tried to smile to comfort everyone, but everyone knew it was fake.

"Mithos, it's okay. Don't worry about… me…" she said in gasped breaths. Hot tears streamed down Mithos' cheeks.

"No! Martel, I won't let you!"

"Please Mithos… understand…"

"Martel!"

"Mithos… listen to me… I have one wish…"

"What?"

"Please… in the future… I wish that there will be a world… where people like us… will not be… discriminated… I wish… that everyone… will be free… and please make sure Yuan… will be okay…" the frail girl turned to Yuan with tears in her emerald eyes. "Yuan… thank you for being my friend…" She raised her weak hand and touched his face. Then, she whispered something with her last breaths. It was so quiet that almost no one could hear her. "The half-elves… should have never… left… Derris-Kharlan…" Mithos was in shock.

"Martel?! MARTEL!" he screamed. He glared at the two humans with his piercing eyes. "You humans are all the same! Why did you have to kill Martel!" The two men continued to laugh.

"Well, what can you do about it you little vermin!" one of the men chuckled.

"Why you!" Mithos yelled. Using his anger and grief, Yuan composed an orb of lightning and shot it at the both of them. Without knowing it, Yuan bore a stream of tears down his cheek as well.

-end flashback-

Yuan clutched the ring to his heart. The pain came back to him again. The heaviness of his heart returned. Martel had been a part of him. She was everything to him. He then remembered Nana, the girl who was like a replica of Martel. However, Yuan knew that Nana was not Martel. Martel will not return. She was lost and will never return. He clutched the ring tighter. He felt as if a part of him and been forced away. Now, he had no one for comfort. Everyone left him. He was alone.

The man could almost imagine Martel being here and comforting him. She would embrace him in her warm arms and bring a smile to his face. But dreaming just deceived him. There was no Martel. Martel was gone. He had failed her by letting Mithos die. She trusted him and he failed her. How could he ever return that trust? Then, he remembered Lloyd. Lloyd, that human, had always said that if someone was lost, the best way to return their faith was to remember them.

"M- Martel…" Yuan managed to whisper. He promised himself that he would always remember her. He could not forget. Martel had faith in him and now he was going to return that faith by remembering her. He will remember her hope for the future, her faith in him, and her heart. Then, a tear slowly ran down his face. His finger gingerly felt over the M on his ring. The M stood for Martel. The ring stood for Yuan and Martel. It was their engagement ring and his only object of comfort. Yuan closed his eyes and thought to himself. _I promise I'll remember Martel for eternity. I'll still remember her forever and ever…_

… _forever and ever… until death takes me…

* * *

_

A/N: I finally finished this fanfic! I'm so HAPPY!! I hope all of you enjoyed that! Anyways, I just wanted to note that in the scene in the game where you see Martel dying, there was Kratos. I took out Kratos from the scene because I didn't want to explain how he got there. Heh, I really wanted to finish this fic! Happy Holidays people! Thank you for reading this! the key of the twilight


End file.
